Cold And Wet
by theschuesters
Summary: Maybe the rain was to blame. Maybe not. But does it matter? Will and Emma share a passionate night together, after being both soaked by the heavy rain. Set before Sectionals 2010.
1. Going Home Late

**A/N: **This will be my 2nd Wemma fic. :)

Set just before Sectionals 2010, so this means Carma ain't married yet. It's very much implied that Carma **won't** be getting married in this fic. So no worries, Wemma peeps! 3

The first two chapters are rated T. However, the 3rd chapter will have to be an M, for some Wemma sexy time. It's my first time to actually write an M-rated fic, so wish me luck.

_**TGFW: Thank God For Wemma.**_

XxX

**Cold and Wet**

_A Wemma Fanfic_

**1: Going Home Late **

Emma hadn't realized that it was already dark outside; she was too busy preparing the documents and manuscripts for the Seniors of McKinley High that were graduating this year. The kids will be needing these documents for when they apply for college, so she really had to get it done, but now always ends up going home late, and tonight was just one of those days.

Will just finished stacking his sheet music together and placed them in his bag. (New Directions' scheduled rehearsal had been over more than an hour ago, but he lingered in the choir room a little longer to play a few songs on the piano.) He got out, locked the choir room, and walked past the empty hallways, with an eerie silence surrounding him. It has always been his custom to walk past Emma's office as he made his way to and from the school's parking lot; it was already dark and the school was deserted, so Will definitely did not expect to see Emma still in her office, packing her bag.

"Emma?" Will called, as he opened the door to her office. "What are you still doing here so late?" he asked curiously, checking his watch. "It's 7 p.m."

Emma's face instantly lit up upon seeing Will. "Oh, I was about to leave, actually," she said. "Just finished some paperwork for the seniors… I bet you're still here because of Glee club rehearsals?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"Correct," he replied, grinning. "So shall we go to the parking lot together?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically, and together they went.

XxX

**A/N:** Yes I know the first chapter's short, but I decided to divide the fic into parts, so that I'll be able to post the parts which are already done (like this one), while I work on the latter parts, which are bound to be more intense.

_Read and review, lovely Gleek darlings!_ I know you're all awesome, so let me know what you think—praise and criticism will do.


	2. Really

**A/N: **This will be my 2nd Wemma fic. :)

Set just before Sectionals 2010, so this means Carma ain't married yet. It's very much implied that Carma **won't** be getting married in this fic. So no worries, Wemma peeps! 3

This chapter is still rated T, but once I post the 3rd chapter (who knows when; but hopefully soon enough) this fic shall go M. Rated M.

Good luck to me on writing super sexy Wemma stuff….

_**TGFW: Thank God For Wemma.**_

XxX

**Cold and Wet**

_A Wemma Fanfic_

**2: Really**

As they stepped out into the deserted parking lot the strong wind greeted them, blowing from all directions; big, heavy drops of rain also started falling from the sky. Will grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her as he began to run. "C'mon, let's get you to your car before it starts raining harder."

They arrived at Emma's car in ten seconds; she had immediately opened the door and got in, to avoid getting soaked, giving Will a small smile. He smiled back and gave one last wave, mouthing the word 'bye' before running towards his own car.

There were droplets of rain in Will's hair as he got inside his car and started the engine. By this time, the rain was already pouring too hard that he needed to turn on the windshields. He carefully moved his car out of its parking spot; he drove past Emma's car and wondered why she still hasn't left yet. Once again, out of love and concern, Will got out of his way and approached her—even though he knew it was raining unstoppably, and that he had no umbrella to protect himself from it.

"Em!" he yelled through the raucous mess of wind and rain; his hands covered his head, but it proved to be no use since he was immediately soaked once he had gotten out of his rusty, worn car. "You okay in there?"

Emma urgently rolled her window down. "My car won't start!" she said. "Will, could I—" she began.

"Yes, yes! C'mon, get out and we'll run to my car! I'll drive you home!" said Will, interrupting her, knowing what she was going to say even before she said it. Emma grabbed her bag and got out of the car, giving a little squeal as the huge raindrops attacked her skin. She had never been out in the rain before (blame her OCD for that), so she had never imagined that _this_ would feel so… good. She held Will's hand as he dragged her along to his car; he opened the passenger's side door for and Emma slipped inside and fell back on the seat, just as Will got back inside and closed the door beside him.

Neither one of them knew who began to laugh first, but for what seemed like hours Will and Emma only laughed at what they just did, both of them feeling euphoric.

Will drove out of McKinley High and joined the hustle of other cars who were also heading home; when the laughter had died between them, Will spoke, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

On an ordinary day, when you told Emma Pillsbury that getting soaked in the rain was 'fun', she would've made a face and firmly answered 'no'. But today was different, and to Emma's surprise, she found that she actually loved running in the rain while holding Will's hand. "Yes! I sincerely, absolutely enjoyed it!" she answered. "I'm actually grateful that neither of us had an umbrella today!"

"Really?" said Will, stunned, but thankful nonetheless that Emma didn't mind the mess.

"_Really_," she repeated with honesty, reaching for Will's free hand and squeezing it. He blushed, glancing quickly at Emma before averting his gaze from her, back to the road.

"Here we are," he said, pulling over in front of Emma's condominium some twenty minutes later. "Take a shower and change your clothes once you get there," he added. "I don't want you to get sick." Will smiled at her, waiting for her to get out of the car— but she didn't.

"Aren't you going to go with me?" she asked worriedly. "You could dry yourself up in my place; I have towels."

"Em, I don't know," said Will, tapping his fingers lightly against the steering wheel. He thought of Carl, and how his coming up to Emma's condo unit could cause another fight between the couple. "It doesn't seem like such a good idea…."

"Please?" begged Emma. "Driving to _your_ apartment will take another twenty minutes, Will; I can't stand to imagine how frozen and cold you'll be if you didn't come up…"

Will sighed, defeated, knowing he couldn't he couldn't resist Emma anyway. "Sure, I'll come up, Em. But only for a few minutes."

Emma grinned widely, like a little girl who had gotten her parents' approval on a toy she wanted them to buy. "Thanks, Will."

XxX

**A/N:** Oh yes, second chapter is done! It's a bit longer than the first, as you can all see.

Gosh, what else to say to all you amazing Wemma Gleeks?

_Read and review_, and you'll get to run in the rain with both Will and Emma. _**It's fun, really. 3**_

Just to remind you, the next chapter shall be rated M. So hold on to your seats—the ride's gon' begin. Haha, LOL, what am I even saying…. :)


	3. On The Same Page

**A/N: **This will be my 2nd Wemma fic. :)

Set just before Sectionals 2010, so this means Carma ain't married yet. It's very much implied that Carma **won't** be getting married in this fic. So no worries, Wemma peeps! 3

Sorry, guys! I had a sudden change of mind—chapter 3 (this), will still be rated T. I've moved the M rated stuff to chapter 4 (for real now, I swear) because I simply couldn't finish it now. Too much sexy Wemma is driving me crazy….

Good luck to me on finishing the super sexy Wemma stuff….

_**TGFW: Thank God For Wemma.**_

XxX

**Cold and Wet**

_A Wemma Fanfic_

**3: On The Same Page**

She inserted the key, and with a clicking sound the door opened. Emma walked in, with Will trotting behind her. "Welcome to my humble abode," she chimed, placing her bag on the coffee table in the living room.

"So where do I leave my shoes?" asked Will, looking around and feeling out of place; he was wet and untidy, while every inch space of Emma's home was neat and organized—just like Emma herself. Although at the moment, Will realized, Emma was just as wet as he was.

She laughed, amused at Will's innocence. "You don't have to remove your shoes, Will!" Emma ruffled his curly hair, and drops of rain splattered at her. "I'm not as meticulous as I used to be, so it's all right… oh, I'll go get some towels—be right back." She pushed him down on the couch, seeing how uncomfortable he was, and left. Emma returned a minute later bringing two white towels with her. She sat next to Will, handing him one.

"Look at yourself, Will; you look like an adorable, lost puppy," mused Emma as she faced Will, dabbing her towel at his face gently. "You really must be freezing," she added, moving her hands down to his neck, still dabbing it lightly with her towel.

"I am," Will replied, feeling the parts of his neck warm up intensely after Emma has touched them. He took Emma's hands, securing it in his own, and placed them on his lap. "And so are you, Em." He couldn't keep his eyes off Emma's face, so he hadn't missed it when her lower lip began to tremble from the cold.

"Your lip… it's…" Will traced her lips with his finger. "…_shaking_." He ran his other hand up and down her arm, while Emma only speechlessly shivered when he touched her. "You _are_ cold," he concluded, and slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Will—" Emma managed to utter before Will Schuester's lips found hers. She sat there, frozen, as he leaned against her, sucking on her trembling lower lip. Emma's hands were shaking in fright—everything was so sudden and fast—that she dropped the towel, and it fell on the floor at their feet.

"Emma," he moaned, his arms making their way around her waist as he pulled her closer. Soon enough, Emma relaxed against Will and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him harder. Will leaned closer still, until Emma was lying with her back on the couch and he was on top of her.

"No, wait—stop," gasped Emma, pushing Will off her and sitting up. "No, just—_not here_."

Will looked down, embarrassed with himself. "Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed—"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him, her eyebrows raised and a sly smile forming on her lips. "Don't be sorry," she said quietly. Emma stood up, pulled Will by his tie so that he stood up too, and closed the gap between their lips once again. "I was talking about my room, Will," she whispered in his ear, kissing it gently. Will bit his lip, holding back a smile; _I guess we're on the same page_ _then_, he thought.

And without breaking contact from his body, Emma guided Will to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them not long after.

XxX

**A/N:** Okay, another chapter down, and it's still rated T! I promise the M stuff will come soon.

How did you like it, guys? Or if you didn't… ah, well. :)) Read and review, please! I'd love to hear your comments—good, bad, whatever you want to tell me!

And how was Naughty!Emma? Was it okay?

Lovin', touchin' squezin' will definitely be in Chapter 4. Wemma, FTW! Keep your eyes open for it. :D


	4. Indescribable

**A/N:**This will be my 2nd Wemma fic. :)

Set just before Sectionals 2010, so this means Carma ain't married yet. It's very much implied that Carma **won't** be getting married in this fic. So no worries, Wemma peeps!

Yes! This is the M chapter. And the final one. Thank goodness I'm wrapping this up, I was seriously getting stuck here. Seriously stuck. But thank God I'm done!

Hope y'all enjoy ze smut. ;)

_**TGFW: Thank God For Wemma.**_

XxX

**Cold and Wet**

_A Wemma Fanfic_

**4: Indescribable**

"We really... shouldn't," Will grunted, forcing the words out from his throat. It was hard enough to speak when he didn't really mean what he was saying; harder even, when he had his lips pressed against someone else's— particularly someone whose wet ginger hair was plastered on his face. Emma Pillsbury was pressing him against her bed— her knees on either side of his hips— knocking the breath out of him, as her hands pushed against his chest, pinning him down. He wanted to pull away... not that he wanted to. "Em." It was all he could muster to say.

"Hmm?" Emma seemed to let out a hum, as though she didn't care what she was doing, and to whom she was doing it. When Will had kissed her back in the living room, it was as if he had awakened something wild from inside of her. Something beastly. A new side of her she didn't know existed. It was that side of her who had wanted to kiss Will back, to not care what happened next, to just go with whatever she felt like doing that night. Or maybe she'd just been over-thinking everything. Maybe the rain was to blame, after all— their wet bodies from the heavy rain outside must've sparked all of this. She couldn't tell, really.

"Stop—" Will attempted again, even though he just didn't want to. He slowly closed his grip on Emma's arms and tightened his hold on it. "Emma." He didn't say Em, the beloved nickname he endearingly called her. _Emma._ Maybe when he called her by that, she'd listen.

And she did. She pulled an inch away from him, just enough that she'd see his face, which seemed to be strangely struck with pain and guilt, yet he also looked like he was longing for this moment to happen too… "What?" asked Emma, her eyebrows slightly furrowing together as she tried to read the number of different emotions reflected in Will's eyes.

_What exactly was it, anyway?_ thought Will. The question made him even more confused; he was torn between wanting to make love to Emma right then and there, but the fact that Emma was with someone else, and the fact that he was in too much shock to drink in her sudden promiscuousness was holding him back.

"You look really frozen," muttered Emma, running her hands across Will's torso, her fingers settling just right at the collar of his shirt, where she began to loosen his tie. Will, indeed, looked frozen; he was staring wide-eyed at her hands, watched intently as her hands began to undo the buttons on his soaked top. _Stop. Tell her to stop_, Will's inner voice told him, but he just couldn't get the words out.

Emma's one hand was slipping Will's arms out of his shirt, while her other hand traveled up to his face and motioned it upward, so they faced each other. "Hey, say something," she told him, raising her eyebrows, inquiring an answer from an awestruck Will. That was when he realized he had been completely silent, for reasons Emma didn't know about.

"S-stop," he stammered, finally seeing himself topless as he looked down, his body still wet from the rain. _She'd been able to undress me so fast_, he thought, but even this mere observation was inappropriate. Will made sure he avoided Emma's eyes as he edged his way off the bed; he thought that if he didn't look at her, he'd be able to keep himself under control. Because the truth of it was, even as he sat there on Emma's bed, wet and shivering from the cold drops of rain on his body, he was burning. His body was so warm he could pass as someone who has a fever; and it was all thanks to when Emma's fingers had touched his skin as she undressed him.

"Will don't go," said Emma almost immediately when Will had stood up and strode to the door, clutching the doorknob, but not finding the power to open it. Her voice was filled with unmistakable longing, and Will knew she wanted and needed him just as much as he longed for her too.

"We can't," he answered her, his voice a little firmer this time. Will had his back turned against Emma, probably why he had been a little stronger to voice out his protest; his thoughts, however, were already screaming otherwise.

"Why not?" Emma whispered, too quietly that it was impossible to hear if Will hadn't been tuning in to every sound in the room. She took small steps towards him and stopped when she was standing behind him. _"I'm… ready."_ Emma tiptoed and held her head high, giving a soft kiss at the back of Will's neck, making him moan.

"I-I said n-no." Will muttered, and as he said so, Emma's arms had snaked their way around his chest, her hands running freely across his abs (well-toned muscles he had gained after he started a regular exercise routine every morning before he went to school); she planted more kisses on his nape, trailing down to his shoulder blades, and not long after her hands were surreptitiously on his waist, her fingers creeping on his belt.

"What about Carl?" Will had to ask, cocking his head a little to the side, so Emma was in his peripheral vision. It sounded rightly straightforward, and no matter how much it would hurt, he had to hear the answer. It felt so good to be close like this to Emma, but it would forever put a weight on him if he had gone all the way with her while she was committed to someone else. Emma pursed her lips and straightened up, biting back a smile that had crept on her face.

"Is that why you don't want to do this?" She gripped his waist tighter and spun him around, so they were facing each other. Her eyes sparkled, and her long eyelashes made the hazel color stand out all the more. "We were… over. It's been a week."

"But… w-why—" Will asked again, but Emma rolled her eyes at him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Does it even matter why?" She silenced him with her reply and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips, burning for him only. Next thing Will knew, he had his hands lifting her thighs up so that she wrapped it around his waist, and he trotted back to Emma's bed, laying her down urgently as he sucked on her warm neck; his hands began working its way down her soaked blouse, unbuttoning faster than he'd thought possible, while Emma nodded her approval, too choked by her desire for him to just hold her.

It was less than a minute later when Emma was only in her undergarments, while Will hovered above her, left with his pants on. For a second they just stared at each other; it wasn't because they didn't know what to do next, but the realization that they were soon about to become one, as they should've been a long time ago, was only beginning to sink in.

"So," said Emma, biting her lip, wanting to know what was running through Will's mind at the moment.

"So." Will repeated, managing to chuckle at Emma's uncertainty. He understood that she was like this for a reason, and that reason being this time her first time, but it didn't stop him from finding light amusement at her innocence. "Here—" he took her hands and placed it on his belt, "—I guess we pick up where we left off?" He shrugged.

"Right." And as soon as Emma had unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, she pulled him down by his belt loops at the same time she lifted her hips to crash with his. She gasped loudly, surprised by the hard collision that met her center; apparently, Will had been aroused a while back, and was only waiting for things to push through between them. He moaned in response to her reaction, and began slipping himself off his wet denim pants, closing his eyes as he buried himself in between her breasts, nuzzling his nose against her skin lightly to tickle her. And true enough, he was able to produce half-giggles and half-moans from the redheaded woman he was so in love with, more so at this moment. His hands inched its way to her back, searching until he found the area where her bra connected, unhooking it with a flick of her thumb and pointer finger. _Of course it was easy_, Will admitted to himself. _I'd had lots of practice_; he smirked at his own thoughts going crazy, and focused back to Emma's bare upper half, as he carelessly threw her bra aside. It was perfect; he didn't deny that he'd imagined her body when he'd been alone, and he didn't deny that he'd imagined it quite a number of times too, but it was never close to any of his daydreams. Her breasts weren't as big as he'd seen it in his imagination (in fact it was a bit small, but it was in the right proportion, since she was petite anyway), or her skin wasn't as white as he'd seen it in his head, but one thing was for sure: the real thing looked perfect.

Will smiled contentedly before the beautiful woman that lay below him, and he leaned closer to kiss her collarbone, then down, slowly, to her breasts; he cupped it in his hands to make it plump, and kissed her nipples softly and gently at first. Emma's hands raced urgently to his hair, pushing his head harder against her body; the somehow dizzying, yet satisfying sensation on the tips of her nipples made her want more, and he begged for Will to kiss her harder, which he did, with great pride and pleasure on his part. His length, meanwhile, was getting harder and harder with every moan that escaped Emma's lips; he still had his boxers on, and he was itching to get his own hands on it and remove it himself, but he wanted Emma to do the 'honors'.

Emma's hands tugged at his hair once more before she let it explore throughout the rest of his body, from his smooth, sleek back, to his perfectly sculpted chest and toned biceps, finally resting on the side of his hips; she slipped one finger inside his boxers and tugged playfully at the waistband, teasing him. She knew how hard he was, and how hard she had made him, because she could feel his length against her center; her very heated center, which both Will and Emma knew was wet. Very, very wet, actually. She further teased him by slipping her entire hand inside his boxers, handling his length tentatively and squeezing it softly, once.

"J-just… take it off, please?" Will begged her, his voice rough; Emma couldn't help but laugh, seemingly delighted at the power she had over him. He was pouting at her, and anyone who would actually look at Will would undoubtedly feel pity for him, and definitely give in to whatever he wished. Finally, she took his boxers off and he sighed, both from relief and the anticipation that pounded and ached to escape his chest.

"I love you," Will whispered in Emma's ear, and she mouthed her reply instantly as their eyes met. He edged upward and kissed her on the lips again, slipping his tongue out and tasting her, letting her tongue fight his in a passionate encounter, while his fingers subtly pushed her underwear down. Then he pulled away, looking down on _her_, looking down on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen naked. Will rubbed one hand softly on her center, his palm and fingers getting wet as he did so. Emma squealed and gripped Will's shoulders, her eyes wide as ever, but filled with bliss nonetheless; her fingernails would surely leave a mark on his skin later on, but that didn't matter to both of them. He smirked, the look of triumph etched on his face as he saw how his touch had affected her, not to mention how it had turned him on in return; he lifted his hand off of her and wiped the wet liquid on his length. It was coming; Will knew that Emma was coming soon too, and he knew what had to be done next.

"This might hurt a little, Em," said Will, speaking in a low, reassuring voice. "Tell me when it does, okay? I don't want to hurt you." He eyed her suspiciously when she only nodded eagerly in response, but when Emma had begged him again, begged him to stop talking and just enter already, Will knew she'd heard his warning. He positioned his hips right above hers, the tip of his length brushing her wet core and making Emma moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Then he was inside her, and Will felt warm and blissful and content, drenched in sweat and feeling he couldn't love her more than he already is doing right now; he settled his length through the passageway of her insides, when Emma shrieked, her back arching forward into a sexy curve, her titillated nipples standing out.

"It hurts?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no," she gasped hurriedly, afraid Will might pull out of her. It did hurt, but only a little, and she didn't bother telling him about it; the tiny bit of pain just wasn't worth fussing about, especially when compared to how the pain was oversized by the pleasure that washed over her body. "More—" And the rest of her words were gone when Will gave her a quick peck on her soft lips. Slowly he thrust his length in and out of Emma as her wetness pooled around her on the bed, and he moved faster when the need came for both him, and for Emma, who screamed louder, keeping up with Will's movements.

His climax came earlier, but he knew he wasn't as far apart from Emma in reaching their peak; Will felt his release come and his body shook as he arrived, but he continued to rock at a consistent pace until he felt her coming. She gasped out Will's name, her hair a scarlet mess all over her face, as she felt her core tighten around him, and after shuddering violently, she gasped again and fell back on the bed; Will turned them over, not wanting to rest his weight on her, and sighed in relief as his head hit the pillow. "That was…"

"Indescribable," panted Emma, pressing herself to Will, so as not to break their connection. He nodded once at her, tucking a lock of wet ginger hair behind her ear, and closed his eyes; despite his weary, sweating face, he smiled his crooked smile, and he looked peaceful. Indeed, it was indescribable: it felt pleasurable, blissful and wonderful, yes; it may have sucked the energy from both Will and Emma, yes; but no matter how all the adjectives combined were used to tell of how amazing it felt for them that night, nothing would ever equal _that_ feeling. It felt like everything in the world had subsided, had vanished, because all that really mattered to them was each other.

"I'm tired," mumbled Emma, whose head was resting right above Will's heart; she listened to the drumming of his heartbeat, her breathing now mirroring his.

"It is tiring," agreed Will, his fingers marching up and down her back, tracing her spine.

"Do you mind if I slept a little?" she asked.

"Not at all. I was about to fall asleep anyway," he replied, forcing out a yawn as proof. "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight. I love you, Will." Emma smiled softly, her eyelids fluttering to a close.

"Me too. I love you."

The night went on as usual for everyone else in Lima, rain still pouring hard and heavy on the asphalt road outside, except for two lovers wrapped in one another's embrace, still and silent in their slumber.

END

XxX

**A/N:** Today is the day God has blessed for I have finally finished this fic! I feel free, no longer bound to the chains of this storyline! Off to write more fanfics, hopefully soon!

And yeah, since this is my first smut fic, I'd love to know what you think. _**Have I written Wemma's sexy timewell? Tell me please. ;)**_

Lastly, infinite thanks to everyone, especially to Hayli, who gave me an idea on how to go about this fic. ;)


End file.
